


Time Out

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: 100prompts [2]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 07:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17422007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: "It's just a scratch."





	Time Out

**Author's Note:**

> For the [100prompts](https://100prompts.dreamwidth.org/) prompt: blood.
> 
> Also for [femslashficlets](https://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/) prompt: red.

“It’s just a scratch,” Cassie said, pushing away Jacqui’s hand and wiping at the blood welling up from the cut across her forehead, ending up with a smear of red across her skin. “Nothing to worry about.”

“Nothing to worry about? Cass, that looks deep.”

“We both know that head wounds bleed a lot,” Cassie said, stumbling a bit. She gave a heavy sigh and leaned against a wall. “Damn it.”

“Are you going to let me take a look now?”

“You’re not going to give me a choice, are you?”

“Nope,” Jacqui said, taking Cassie’s arm and leading her to sit down. “The light in here is shit, but we’re just going to have to make due.” She reached into a small pack and pulled out a mini first aid kit. It didn’t have much in it, but Jacqui managed to wipe away some of the blood and apply some ointment. 

“This reminds me of when we were kids,” Jacqui commented, applying two bandages to the cut. Her kit was only for minor injuries and didn’t have anything big enough to cover it. She pulled back and smiled at her handiwork. Once they got back to base, Jacqui would make sure that it was properly taken care of. “Us running around the farm and pretending to be on real missions?”

“Taking care of each other’s scraped knees and praying your dad didn’t get too mad at us for accidentally stomping through the vegetables.”

Jacqui laughed. “Getting caught in that downpour and hiding out in the barn so my mom didn’t catch us soaking wet after telling us not to go outside.”

“Pretty sure that was the day you kissed me for the first time.”

Jacqui smiled and cupped Cassie’s face before pressing a soft kiss to her forehead, just next to where the band aids were. “I did, and then we fell asleep in the hay and my dad found us the next morning. He wasn’t all too happy about that.”

“Yeah, we seemed to do a lot of things that neither of our parents were happy about.”

“Unfortunately,” Jacqui said, pulling away again. “Should we start heading back to base?”

“We haven’t finished our mission,” Cassie said, shaking her head and standing up. “We need to catch up to them. They couldn’t have gotten very far.”

“Are you sure you’re up for it?”

Cassie smiled and pressed her lips against Jacqui’s. “I’ll be fine. I promise. Now let’s go get those guys.”


End file.
